I Did This For You
by Blu Rose
Summary: They wanted to do whatever it took to make their loved one happy: that's what they told themselves upon joining competing teams of criminals. (GenericHoennShipping - Team Magma Grunt male x Team Aqua Grunt female)


**So…I'm not gonna be getting Pokémon ORAS for personal reasons, so I figured I had to do **_**something**_** Hoenn-related because before BW came out and Unova was introduced, Hoenn was favorite region with some of my favorite locations. So here's some simple and generic GenericHoennShipping. **

_Disclaimer: _Blu Rose doesn't own the Pokémon series. She only owns this one shot.

_Summary:_ They became criminals to fulfill the dreams of their loved ones, as stupid as it was.

**X-X-X**

She loved flowers and Grass type Pokémon. She once told him how her childhood dream was to own a field full of flowers and Grass typed-Pokémon. Her eyes would light up when she talked about daisies, and tulips, and roses, and poppies, or how adorable it was to find Shroomish poking their heads out of compost piles and tiny Roselia blending in among the flowers. He would do anything to make her eyes _light up_ like that for the rest of her life.

**X-X-X**

He loved the sea and Water type Pokémon. He would tell her of the adventures he had diving into the water. His eyes would light up as he described how it was to swim alongside a Sharpedo or a school of Luvdiscs, and how underwater, it seemed like a different and amazing new world. The smile he would make as he spoke melted her heart. Often, he would wish that the sea was bigger, just to see what else the ocean had to create and offer to the world. If that dream came through, he might _die_ from joy.

**X-X-X**

He hated the heat like he hated accidentally brushing up against a Carvanha with rough skin in salt water. Team Magma's goal was the expansion of the land, and it was like a theme in their design. Thus, he had to send his beloved Water type Pokémon to live with a trusted friend and use different kinds of Pokémon, one of which was a Fire type Numel. It just didn't have the life that his Corphish had, nor the energy of Wailmer or the grace of Feebas. Simply being in its presence made him sweat and start to regret his joining Team Magma.

But then…he remembers that he's doing this for _her_. So there's more land for more of those pretty flowers to grow and cute Grass Pokémon to frolic, just how she likes it. So he endures the heat and pushes his desire to dive into the sea to the back of his mind. He has to focus on making enough land to make her eyes light up like a _forest on fire_.

**X-X-X**

She was doing this for _him_. She sent away her Grass Pokémon and began to use, among several others, a Water type that she hated as much as it hated her. Carvanha are savage Pokémon with skin as rough as to cause bleeding and fangs powerful enough to tear prey apart. It was practically a mascot of Team Aqua, whose goal was to expand the sea so that more Water types like _that_ brute could roam about. How she wished that she had her beloved Pokémon with her: Roselia's sweet scent, Tropius's nuzzling and Shroomish's playful headbutts. But instead, she's in a group of people who seem far too rough for her to be friends with and works with Pokémon that don't even come close to being as nice as her own. It all made her want to quit.

But then she remembers who she's doing this for. Bigger seas meant more adventures and more Water type Pokémon for _him_ to swim alongside of, like he always loves to do. She can endure not seeing her Pokémon friends for a while, and she can even live with not having any friends amongst her comrades in Team Aqua. All she needs is the thought of him _drowning_ in happiness when he sees what she's helped to do.

**X-X-X**

It was a disaster. A literal disaster. For so many reasons. The first and most obvious was that legendary Pokémon weren't something you could control simply by putting them in a little Poké Ball. Groudon and Kyogre didn't so much obey those who awakened them as they did cause catastrophe. So much so that it drew the attention and rage of Rayquaza itself. They survived, but only because of the intervention of that same kid that loved to meddle in both Magma's and Aqua's affairs. But that wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was seeing each other at ground zero after months of lying through letters and phone calls, only to learn that other was working for the enemy—that they _were_ the enemy. And yet…

It was stupid. They realized just how really stupid they were when their lives were in such danger. It was one thing to pursue a dream to make each other happy, but _this_. This was just wrong, and dangerous, and so, so _stupid_. Amidst the chaos, they found each other running away together, discarding their hood and bandana and holding hands. The light in her eyes and the smile on his face made both of them forget the raging weather as they left behind their regrets and bad decisions.

And when the day has been saved and the weather has cleared up, he tells her how much he wants to give her a large garden one day and she tells him how she'd be willing to live near the sea for his joy. They both promise that it is a dream they want to achieve together.


End file.
